Encuentran y Perdida
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: Isabela Delko has everything she could hope for, and everything she could cry for. If you have everything and lose it all, would it be better to have never had it? The title means "Found and Lost".
1. Speed

**A/N: This is one of my favorite stories I have ever written. I have fallen in love with Tim Speedle and 2****nd**** person present tense PoV. Combine them, and, BAM! Okay, so it's in the "You" PoV, and whoever the "You" is is that chapter title. Love Bela. Hope you do too. If you do, review. And if you feel like saying anything… **

* * *

You'll never forget meeting her. You were going to meet Eric, because the two of you were going out for drinks, and there she was, hanging at his apartment, watching TV. Her beauty automatically takes you aback. She's introduced to you as Eric's little sister, Bela, and you think, _yes she is, _because _bela _means _beautiful _in Spanish. And you ask her if she knows that and Eric cracks up laughing because they're Cuban and Spanish was they're first language.

She's really shy, and you want to know her better, so you ask if she wants to come, acting like it's only out of politeness. She looks to Eric for his permission, because you're _his _friend, and he says she's welcome to come if she wants. And she does, and it's an amazing night. One you'll always remember, as you develop a friendship in the following months. You and the two Delko's have _way _too much fun together.

* * *

Her first day working with you and Eric is when the CSI's from Las Vegas came down to investigate a traveling case. You were cracking up when she made a comment you know you'll never forget.

"Haven't you noticed it's always the tourists that die? You'd think they'd stop coming here." Yep, good old Bela.

"I like Little Miss Delko," you hear Horatio say, and you laugh at how he already has her nicknamed. "Can we keep her, Eric?"

You know for sure _you _want to keep her.

* * *

The first time you get the courage to ask her out, it's not even a date. You just ask Eric if you can take her home because she's never ridden on your motorcycle before. He just smiles and says, "Be good to her or I'll rearrange your face," and you know he knows how you feel. And you know you could never be anything but good to her.

At first, she's reluctant to ride on the bike, but you finally convince her. And there she is, helmet perched on her head, scared look on her face. And then she's riding, holding on to you.

You always get that adrenaline rush on your bike, speeding through the streets. But this, this is different. You never imagined how good it felt for her to wrap her arms around you, holding on for dear life. In reality, it's lucky you never wrecked, because she is all you can think about.

When you finally pull up in front of her apartment, you take the helmet off of her and look at the huge smile on her face, lighting up her already bright brown eyes. And you're smiling like the champion of the world, because _you _made her smile like that.

* * *

You're taking her out to dinner tonight and you're nervous. _It's just dinner, _you tell yourself, but in reality it's so much more. Tonight's the night you'll see if the two of you can be more than best friends.

Dinner goes great. The two of you can be so relaxed around each other, even though you're so nervous you know you have to be sweating buckets and acting like the biggest fool in Florida. But she doesn't seem to notice. And if she does, she obviously doesn't care. Bela Delko's never been one to hide her emotions well.

You take her home on your bike. Honestly, she loves the thing, which makes you love it even more. You're standing on her front porch, so close to her, looking into those big, bright, brown eyes, and you're so close you can smell her, feel the heat radiating off her body. She's intoxicating.

You can't help yourself. You lean in close so that your foreheads are touching. And then, you do something you've wanted to do for a long, long time, possibly since you met her. You touch your lips to hers gently, and it's more than you hoped. Her lips are so soft, so full, and so perfect. You wrap one arm around her waist and use the other to caress her hair, holding her close. Finally, the need for air has won, and you both pull away a little bit. She has a small, contented smile on her face as she takes the door handle.

"Good night, Timmy," she says quietly, in that soft, sweet, accented voice of hers.

"'Night, Bela," you say, watching as she walks inside. No words can describe what you're feeling.

* * *

There is only one word to describe what you're feeling. Before you met _your _Bela, you would have laughed to think you could fall head-over-heels for someone so fast.

You _love _her, you've come to realize. With all your heart.

The two of you are standing outside her door again, after a very nice dinner. You go in for one of those amazing kisses. But, instead of pulling apart completely afterwards and watching as she walks in, you let your foreheads continue to touch.

"Bela," you whisper. "I love you."

She smiles gently, that small, contented smile you love so much, the one she gets on her face when she's truly happy, like after a kiss. "I love you too, Timmy," she says.

* * *

The two of you start going out all the time. For lunch, for coffee, for dinner, for movies… you're always together, and Eric enjoys making comments about the fact.

She volunteers to make dinner one night, at your place. You supply the groceries and the kitchen, and she promises to make some homemade _Comida Cubana. _

It's delicious. The two of you are chowing down, talking about everything, like always. And then, she gets up and hand-washes the dishes, chattering and laughing with you. And she looks so beautiful you can't even get over it. Her back is to you, curly dark hair flowing down her back, clothes showing off her adorable figure.

And you can't help but get up and go to her, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind. You kiss her neck, and then the two of you find out Cuban food _must _be an aphrodisiac, because she ends up staying a lot longer than you originally intended, and you do a lot more than just have dinner.

* * *

You have no idea how this happened. You just know you're at her place, helping her put her stuff in boxes. _Because she's moving in with you._ That's right. You, Tim Speedle, are about to become the luckiest man in the world, because you will get to wake up with Isabela Delko every morning. She will be the first and last thing you see every day. She will sit on your couch; watch your TV; cook in your kitchen. She will always be there now.

It seems like a dream. You can hardly believe how wonderful this is.

* * *

It's her first night at your apartment as a permanent fixture. She showered, and she came out, her dark skin tinted pink, her skin soft and shiny. She has on no make-up, no perfume, and she looks almost _more _perfect. You watch as she sits next to you on the bed, and you can't keep your eyes off her. She grabs a brush from the side table and gently begins to brush out the dark curls that tumble to the middle of her back. Water droplets spray on to her skin, and her wet hair sticks to her face, neck and shoulders.

_She looks like an angel,_ is the first thing that crosses your mind as you sit and watch. You sit and think as she dresses, into short shorts and a tight tank top. The two of you snuggle under the covers, and she lays her head on your chest, your fingers intertwined on her hip. You watch as she falls asleep, and you just want to hold her forever.

**A/N: So? Whatcha think? I love it, but that's just me. I have an assignment for ya'll… Obviously, Timmy dies (so sad), and I had an idea. What if, Bela had his baby? Like, didn't know until AFTER he died? I can't decide. So… I'm making myself a poll. Vote on it and then I shall decide… Think about it, and in the meantime, leave me a review!!**


	2. Bela

**A/N: Woo! More Bela/Speed. This is in Bela's PoV… Sweet, little Bela.**

* * *

You're young. You know that. Twenty- four is… young, as you're constantly reminded. Young to have the job you do, and to be good at it.

But, mostly, too young to be in love.

Young doesn't matter to you anymore. Happiness does. _He _does. Tim Speedle. He is everything. He is the face you wake up to in the morning, the last thing you see at night, the arms wrapped around you. You need him. You want him. And you have him.

* * *

He knows the way to treat you. He knows where and how you liked to be touched, what you like to hear. An arm around your waist. Fingers trailing through your hair. On your jaw line. A kiss on the back of your neck. A whisper in your ear. "I love you." "You're so sweet." A gentle massage. You, wrapped in his arms, snuggled against his chest. Silence. The soaking up of each other's presence.

You love everything about him. His crooked smile. The stubble on his face. His scent. The feel of his lips on your skin. The way he cares about you. Loves you. The way he makes you laugh at what he says, cry at his sweetness, and comforts you. How romantic he is. How gentle he is with you, physically and emotionally. You could go on forever.

Love is a funny thing. It doesn't make you blind, like the saying goes. It heightens the sight, so you see every perfect thing. And those bright brown eyes of yours… they see.

* * *

Sometimes, work sucks. It makes you want to cry and scream and quit and turn your back on the human race. You can never understand how people can do the things they do to other people.

It makes you nauseous, gives you a migraine. You want to lay on the couch, in the dark, and just sleep, though that often doesn't happen. It's hard to forget what you've seen, what you've heard.

He's always there; quiet if he has to be, funny if you need to be distracted. Comforting, usually. He'll lay on the couch with you and just hold you. And that's all you need.

At night, he makes the nightmares go away. You know you're safe, there in his arms. If you do have a nightmare, he whispers comforting words. He is your rock.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Little Bela… In the future, **_**I **_**want to see more Bela/Eric interaction. But what about **_**you**_**? What do you want to see? Why don't you tell me, in a lovely little review? Next chapter is pretty major. And, seriously people, go vote in my poll. It's not that difficult. **


	3. Eric

**A/N: Woo! A chapter through Eric's eyes. I love Eric. This is a really sweet chapter. Probably my favorite so far. **

You can't believe that your _hermanita _is all grown up. You can't believe that she's dating anybody, much less your best friend. You can't believe she's living with him.

Where did all the time go?

You remember when she was so tiny, when you could pick her up and carry her around. When you were the only boy she needed. When her English faltered, though it occasionally did that still. When you braided her hair, and when she always came crying to you. You remember her working hard late at night to do her homework, the pride on her face when she walked down the aisle at graduation. And now... she's a grown up Crime Scene Investigator, and she's living with a man.

What happened?

"Eric?" Speed asks one day after work. "Can I talk to you?"

Uh-oh. With that tone, there's only one direction this can be going in. "Yeah?"

"It's about Bela."  
Of course. Isn't it always?  
"Eric, we've been going out for a while now and-"  
"No," you say bluntly.  
"What?" He stares at you, mouth open in surprise.  
"No, Speed," you repeat, almost impatiently. Did he expect you to be happy that your best friend wanted to permanently take away your little sister?  
"Eric...you don't even know what I want to say," he says defensively.  
"Yeah Speed, I think I do. You want to tell me how she's the most beautiful, perfect girl you have ever met and that you love her so much, and that you want my blessing." She is all of that, but you're holding out on the blessing for now. She's so young.

"Well...yeah. But Eric, there's so much more than that." He looks really sappy right about now. You'd be teasing the crap out of him if the girl he was so obviously head-over-heels for wasn't your baby sister.  
You sigh and decide to listen, eyebrow raised. "Eric. I've been your best friend for… how long? It doesn't matter. I've known you for a while. And I've known Bela, too. And you know that I would _never _do anything to hurt her. And I know what you're afraid of. That I'll leave her. Well, that would hurt her, and me, too. And I wouldn't do that. Not to her, not to you. I don't know what I did to deserve her. I probably _don't _deserve her. But I love her, and, somehow, she loves me, too. And, as my best friend and the closest person to her, I'm asking you to let go of your little sis, your _hermanita_, and let me marry her."  
You can't help but smile. You know that every word that he just said is true. She's your sister. He wouldn't hurt her. He...he loves her. And you know that she's in perfectly capable hands.

"Speed?"  
He pauses. "Yes, Eric?"

"You listen to me. If youeverhurt her, _ever_, I will find you, and I will kill you. Got it?"

The grin on his face is big. And you know that he really does love her. And she loves him. And that they're perfect together.

"Thanks Eric. You know I won't."  
But little did you know, little did _he _know, that he would.

**A/N: Foreshadowing much? No, not at all. Next chapter will have several events, one of which will be huge. And no, I'm not killing him yet. Well, So that I a motivated to write aforementioned important chapter, I would appreciate some reviews. Watch your back or I may just make a quota. **


	4. Speed 2

**A/N: Okay, I said this chapter was going to be a very important one, but this was so funny it just HAD to be its own chapter.**

* * *

_Well, this should be interesting, _you think as you enter the jewelry store, palms sweaty. Almost instantaneously, a plump, middle-aged woman swoops down on you like a vulture.

"How can I help you, dear?"

"Um… I'm looking for an engagement ring," you stutter.

The lady practically squeals. "Ooh, congratulations! I'm sure your sweetheart is a very lucky girl. Now, what did you have in mind?"

You honestly have no idea. A ring, with a diamond. That's about as far as you've gotten. Oh, and something that preferably costs less than your apartment. "Nothing…too big," you say hesitantly. "And kind of simple."

She begins leading you over to large display case. "What kind of cut?"

"Excuse me?"

"Princess, round, square, pear…"

"Pear." That sounds like something she'd like.

The lady starts pulling out rings for you to look at. They all look pretty expensive.

"Are you proposing on Valentine's day?"

You look up. "Huh? Oh, no. Her birthday is actually a few days later. The eighteenth."

"That's so romantic," she gushes. "I bet she'll love it. Here, I think this one is nice. Pear shaped half karat, with little amethysts. Her birthstone, and she'll be remembering February even more, won't she?"

You take her advice. The ring was quite an investment, but Bela is worth every penny and more.

* * *

**A/N: That was kinda short… Awww, whatever. I love this, and so do Mila and Reen. So, we decided that this would be its own small-ish chapter…. What did **_**you **_**think?**


End file.
